A sensor used in a conventional single sensor camera, typically includes a row controller and one or more column read-out circuits. In the context of the array of pixels in an imager, the term “row” is typically used to refer to a group of pixels that share a common control line(s) and the term “column” is a group of pixels that share a common read-out line(s). A number of array camera designs have been proposed that use either an array of individual cameras/sensors or a lens array focused on a single focal plane sensor. When multiple separate cameras are used in the implementation of an array camera, each camera has a separate I/O path and the camera controllers are typically required to be synchronized in some way. When a lens array focused on a single focal plane sensor is used to implement an array camera, the sensor is typically a conventional sensor similar to that used in a conventional camera. As such, the sensor does not possess the ability to independently control the pixels within the image circle of each lens in the lens array.